nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/It's 'Bennet' a Long Time...
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/c/ca/AC4ERedesign.png (I couldn't post the picture of my OC Bennet for some odd reason, but my icon will always do) Hello, ! This is AustinCarter4Ever! I haven't written a blog in three weeks, so I'm here to condense most of the cool things that happened! Started Writing a New Miniseries Yeah, my avatar this month has something to do with my new miniseries AC4E is Absent. Basically, I'm missing. Oh noes. The third episode flopped, so please just skip over it. The finale's coming out sometime this week! :D My Godmother Visited + Wikia Was Hacked (Happened on the Same Day) My Godmother Opal visited and took a look at most of my artwork. I told her all about Wikia and what inspired me to make artwork, and she really liked it. I also met two of my cousins and my godmother's husband. They were all very nice, so I hoped to see them again for Thanksgiving or even Christmas (despite living in California). After she left, I went to check Wikia only to get jumpscared. If I ever find the guy who did that, I'm gonna scream in his ear. Recieved My Senior Year Schedule I'm happy for all the classes I got. EXCEPT GOLF. It's gonna be so boring. I'm only taking it because I've already taken all the other sports classes. Senior Year Photos Whenever they develop, I will show you guys at least one because I'm not shy about showing my face on the internet. You'll know it's me for one reason: I'm holding a clipboard with an NMDFanfictionMon picture on it! We were allowed to take pictures with things that made our high school years special. And drawing comics with my clipboard during my free time is what made my high school years special! National Night Out Every year, a neighboring town has a celebration called the "National Night Out". It's dedicated to the police officers that work hard to keep our lives safe. I like going every year just to see what's there. They always show a movie (which was Big Hero 6 this year) and give away a lot of useful items. (I enjoyed Big Hero 6, btw. I've always been into Superheroes. The movie made me bawl at one point though.) Gengar011 I think my friendship's getting even stronger with him. We see each other almost every day and enjoy each other's presence. I'm glad he came to the wiki ^_^ Family Reunion One Saturday, my dad, brother, caretaker and I (along with my brother's boyfriend) went to a family reunion. I had a lot of fun seeing my family and talking to them. I also ate a lot of food and drank a lot of soda (which I regretted the morning after). Rode my bike around town WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!! Watered my mom's plants Believe it or not, I enjoy watering my mom's plants. It's refreshing when the cool water splashes up and hits my skin. Meanwhile, she could have done it herself but she prefers to watch foreign movies whenever she's home. Beat Legend of Zelda Four Swords (Anniversary Edition), Revive, and Scribblenauts Unmasked Yeah, not much needs to be said here. The title says all :P No Gameathon for Two Weeks Straight Saddening, but Takeshi came back safely from his trip and TCG and RSK are doing fine. Maybe we'll have one this week! :D Meet AshBob I thought AshBob was a new user, but Klemen told me that he told him that he edited a while ago (in 2013 if I remember). I started talking to him a couple of days ago and I think he's nice ^_^ I hope our friendship can become stronger! Gouchnox Returns I never got to talk to him much when he was on the wiki the first time around, but I know he's a hard worker! He's doing a great job on those .gifs! Keep it up, man! :D Made a few Collages I love making collages. You take something as mundane as a magazine and turn it into art. YOUR ART. They're so fun to make! ^w^ You can see two I made here. Binge Watched Digimon Fusion until 2:00 AM Yeah, bad choice. My eyes felt like saucers. At least I only have two episodes left! I watched the original before, and I feel some of the edits are ridiculous (why is it bad to depict someone with a huge bust?). Other than that, the voice acting is good and it sticks to what the original said. Heck, it didn't even cut out the scene where And today... I might be hanging out with one of my friends! Yesterday, neither of them could come over... Hope today's different! :3 And tomorrow... I'm going to NYC with my mom! It's gonna be awesome! I'll write a blog about it! Most definitely! ^w^ Thanks For Taking the Time to Read This! Please leave a comment below telling me what you thought about this! What was your favorite moment from my past three weeks? This is AustinCarter4Ever signing off. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! <3 15:02, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts